


Stars (Din Djarin x gn!reader)

by Magicrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicrow/pseuds/Magicrow
Summary: When you look up at the stars, these are the moments you miss him most.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Kudos: 7





	Stars (Din Djarin x gn!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: sad thoughts? idk, can’t think of anything else
> 
> Category: hurt/comfort
> 
> Note: This piece got… deeply personal. I wrote it when I was unable to fall asleep, thinking about everything that happen in my life in the past two years. It also ended up being very experimental too, sooo hope y'all will like it!  
> Note 2: No use of (Y/N). And while reading through it I didn’t find anything regarding gender so this is tagged as gender-neutral! Hopefully I didn’t miss anything… if I did feel free to tell me so I can correct that.

It was one of those nights again. The rain, that had been pounding against the windows only minutes before, had reduced to a faint thumping now. But the normally so soothing sound just blended in with the hard beating of your heart against your ribs and menacingly echoed back in your mind. Louder and louder and _louder_ , the longer you laid on your back and just stared up at the ceiling. Your mind was numb, your body heavy and stiff. You had been lying in bed like that for hours now, since the sun had settled. Already well before the storm had even started, the storm outside that had subsided by now. But the storm in your mind was still raging, fighting, clawing at the walls inside your head. The thunder was crying and screaming in your ears, shaking ever fiber in your being as it tried to break free. But the lightning kept your body rigid and pinned against the bed like arrows. Arrows lodged into your limbs and heart, burying itself deeper and deeper with every sharp breath you took. You couldn’t find any rest. 

Almost mechanically you sat up and swung your legs over the edge. With your hands on your knees, you stared at the floor. With your bare feet on the cold wooden floor, you just stared. You blinked. Blinked until your mind finally found its focus on reality again. There was no storm anymore, not outside and not in your mind. It was okay. You were okay. You nodded and stood up, tiptoeing to the front door. The moment the fresh air, soaked with the smell of nature, rich and strong and full of beauty just like it usually was after a storm, filled your lungs you finally woke up even though you hadn’t really been sleeping for days. But your mind finally awoke after hours, days of just going through the motions. You stretched out your arms and felt the last few drops of rain hitting your skin as you sighed. The stone that had been attached to your heart for weeks now and had dragged it down into the depths of a dark and angry ocean, pushing you underneath the water, had gotten lighter. You felt like you could breathe again.   
  
You sat down on the edge of the porch, not caring that the wood was still wet from the heavy rain earlier and stared up at the sky. Most of it was still covered by dark clouds that were hanging just as threatening above your head as your thoughts. Thoughts that bubbled on the surface every now and then. Thoughts that kept pounding on the door, breaking down the door, always returning, always promising to be back. Thoughts you couldn’t escape from. Thoughts as slow as the clouds but eventually moving on, revealing the light of the stars to you. You placed your elbows on your knees and put your head in your hands as you watched the stars. Such small points of concentrated light that were trapped in a seemingly eternal dance. Twisting and turning and swirling around each other viciously in a dance far too slow for your eyes to see, for your mind to understand. From your place on the wet, wooden porch they seemed almost stationary. They were beautiful. They were lonely. Thousand and thousand klicks apart, always dancing around each other, almost never meeting, never touching, never connecting. They were beautifully dancing with one another yet they were lonely. Lonely just like you. And whenever you looked up at the stars lighting up the dark night sky, were you reminded of that. Whenever you looked up at the stars you were reminded of him. In these moments, when you felt like the only witness of that tragic dance, did you miss him most. You missed him with every fiber of your being, with your whole heart that was longingly beating against your ribs. He was up there, traveling among the stars while you were down here. Patently waiting for a return, you could only hope for. Maybe he was dancing around you like the stars were around each other. Seemingly so near but not close enough to meet.   
  
You missed him. In these moments you would give anything to see him again. To watch the light of the sun reflect off his armor, almost blindingly bright and sharp and in such a dominant manner that just wasn’t him. Not with you at least. He would never show it anyone else but you knew there was a soft core and heart beating full of love underneath that hard beskar. You knew it because you had felt it drum underneath your fingertips. You had felt the hidden skin littered with scars, some small and some big. You always felt the love in the way he moved with you, hands gently cupping your face, placed on your hips or tenderly wrapped around your middle. It never felt restricting. It always felt right. In his embrace you felt like you knew where you were supposed to be, what to do, who to be. All because you knew the man underneath the armor. His gentleness, his patience, his caring nature. You had seen the man without the armor. When you spoke the promise, when he exposed himself to you, when he finally revealed himself, you saw the warmth in his eyes. The fear of rejection carved into his furrowed brows. The nervousness of being seen in his lips that were pressed in a tight line. And whenever you looked up at the stars, were you reminded of that and so much more. And in these moments, you missed him most.   
  
You sighed and wiped away the tears that had silently began to roll down your cheeks. You hadn’t even noticed when you had started crying, too lost in your thoughts. So, lost in your thoughts you didn’t even notice the figure walking up to your right. A silent shadow creeping closer and closer. But you didn’t feel the threat, you didn’t feel the tingle on your skin that would have normally warned you. Because there was no threat. You still flinched when you heard the shadow clear his throat, your head snapping to your right. The moment your eyes landed on the shadow they grew round and large and your mouth fell open in shock, not believing this was real. But the only thing you could do was stare.   
  
“ _Riduur_.”  
  
His voice was a faint sigh. A soft, relieved tune echoing in your ears. Just how you remembered it. Just how you had longed for it for what felt like eternity. He was so close, only a heartbeat away, closer than the stars would ever get to be in their dance. All you would have to do was to stand up and run, bypass the distance. But your body was frozen. You had to be dreaming, right? You blinked, trying to decipher if you were hallucinating. But he was still standing there, fully dressed in beskar that reflected the light of the moons that had fought their way out of the clouds. It wasn’t harsh this time, not like how the sunlight normally reflected off of him. It was a soft stream of silver, a small brook slowly filling up with water again in spring. Just as refreshing to your eyes and mind as it would be to step into the cold water of that brook. You weren’t dreaming.   
  
“Din.”   
  
Your voice wasn’t as faint or soft as his had been. It was full of pent-up emotions that slowly but surely broke down the walls of your mind, spilling over the edge like a waterfall. Choked up and scared. But when he placed his hands on the sides of the helmet and removed it with such a haste, such a powerful longing, the fear and doubt disappeared. They were pushed underwater and out of sight.   
He let the helmet fall to the ground at the exact same moment you jumped up. And then you ran, finally bypassing the distance, finally ending the dance. He wasn’t able to take even one single step forward, had only enough time to reach out, to catch one of your hands with his and pull you against him, to him. And the moment you touched the electricity shot through you with the force of a lightning. Your heart stuttered against your ribs as you crashed against him, finally meeting, finally touching, finally connecting in a fervent kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback! Also, my followers on tumblr decided that this piece I should post next. Over there I will let you help me decide where to focus my time on more often so, if you want to be involved check me out (tumblr: magicrowiswritingstuff)!
> 
> In general I'm more active and easier to reach there.


End file.
